Tomboys/Gallery
Images Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Merida.jpg|Princess Merida Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty 250px-Aja1.png|Aja Leith Batgirl_tnba.jpg|Batgirl Alex_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Alexandra Casoy Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett Char_25167.jpg|Blaze Summers Cera.png|Cera Scootaloo ID S6E4.png|Scootaloo FANMADE Applejack vector by Qsteel.png|Applejack Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Buttercup2.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Fawn Render.png|Fawn (Disney Fairies) Melody clip.png|Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Angel_(Disney).png|Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget Tip_Tucci.png|Tip Tucci Jessie_Toy_Story_3.png|Jessie (Toy Story) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov Fiona_Shrek_Forever_After.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek) SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) Connie_(Kevin_Party).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Princess_Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Aladdin) Videl_School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) Androide18_Trans.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Rita_Malone.jpg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Sandy_Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Picture_of_Pidge_in_Paladin's_Uniform.png|Katie "Pidge" Holt (Voltron) May_Anime_Artwork.png|May (Pokémon) Sashi_Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Velma_Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Sun_Shangxiang_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors) Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) Penny_Forrester.png|Penny Forrester 3357B2E1-FF1A-4702-8DF9-0C8CA28B77FC.jpeg|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) 437CEC15-FD23-4830-9276-98BEBA02B120.png|Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters) 1E7EEEC6-0802-4639-99A4-0E5E348C22F8.jpeg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) Maria_Amino.jpg|Maria Amino Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex Tigress_icon_sfx.png|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Ginger.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Tumblr_n8qlgd1BvV1ry7whco1_1280.png|Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) Tiff.jpg|Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Tempest Shadow profile.png|Tempest Shadow sunset_shimmer_by_ezidze-d84rgcn.png|Sunset Shimmer TMNT_2012_April_O'_Neil.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Recess) Luna_Guitar.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) 027400CF-2BA1-4099-985D-5C7BFCFDAF6C.png|Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Tori_Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jen Scotts (Power Rangers) Cassie.png|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers) Kelsey_profile.jpg|Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers) Kira_Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers) 30wsakh.jpg|Vida Rocca (Power Rangers) Ronny.png|Ronny Robinson (Power Rangers) Summer.jpg|Summer Landsdowne (Power Rangers) Gia_Moran.jpg|Gia Moran (Power Rangers) Trini5.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Maggie's_buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers) PRZ-Magazine-UK-Character_-_Tanya_the_Yellow_Ranger_-_1997.jpg|Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers) 649full-aisha-campbell.jpg|Aisha Campbell (Power Rangers) SarahPinkRanger.jpg|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers) Lily_Chilman_01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers) Taylor_.jpg|Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers) LaurenShiba.jpg|Lauren Shiba (Power Rangers) 13_S.P.D._~_Z_Delgado_01.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado (Power Rangers) Ashi's New Look.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Tg-sarah-film-019.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator) Rey-0.jpg|Rey (Star Wars) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle Mavis.jpg|Mavis Dracula Batgirl.png|Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) Kittykatswell-character-web-desktop.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) cilia-tyson-ozzy-and-drix-23.6.jpg|Cilia Tyson Judy Hopps Zootopia .png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) 2F8B8AD7-4B3E-4A8A-A826-ADD3CFA1E894.jpeg|Shantae E758E419-156F-4BDE-A7D5-B28810D0F12C.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends) Kim Possible Navigation.png|Kim Possible FionnaAT.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Vambre.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Keira_Hagai_promo_render_from_The_Precursor_Legacy.png|Keira Hagai (Jak & Daxter) Jolyne_ASB.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pastelcolor02.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee) File:Enid.png|Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) File:Kelsey.png|Kelsey Pokoly (Craig of the Creek) 0EF607A5-AACC-4DBB-B6D3-6D7D97D76E08.png|Barbara (Rayman) Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-TRN259)_001.png|Rogue (X-Men) File:Dani-dani-phantom-4011395-320-240.jpg|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Frida_Suárez.jpg|Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) File:Way.jpg|Maurecia (Wayside) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Tomomanga.jpg|Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape) Tuesday_X.png|Tuesday X (The X's) Jenny_wiki_icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug) Yoko.Littner.330407.jpg|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) 711397d8608ee4438f4ab95827621e3d.jpg|Macy Halbert (Nexo Knight) Numbuh_5.jpg|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami (One Piece) Natsup.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Coco_Bandicoot_(N._Sane_Trilogy).png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Shareena.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Galleries